Accident Happens
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: An incident cause by Omega and Gemini cause Tom and Aaron to come closer... NOT!


**A yaoi story involving Tom and Aaron, but I have a little change of heart about it. Here is a Tom/Aaron story for ya; I still have a lot support in anything straight and yaoi. I do NOT support yuri, so please leave a suggestion and comment on the review before I kick you in the shin.**

**I do not own anything from the Capcom or Weird Al

* * *

**

_Accident Happens_

In AMAKEN, Tom and Aaron were alone in the work place upgrading the system while accompany by Geo and the gang. Geo help clean the floor while Zack and Solo have debate over the flavors of ice cream that they should serve. Sonia attracts the tourists to AMAKEN by doing a concert while Luna trying to keep the Satellite Polices away from AMAKEN. Bud have some troubles with the wires while Cygnus trying to stop Cancer from eating all the cookies without the clerk's suspicion.

In the office where Aaron and Tom were at, Aaron keeps on eating Hope's rice balls while Tom struggle to get the system set. "Aaron could you help me out a little?" said Tom getting shock after touching the one key. Aaron drops the rice ball the ground and he helps Tom. "Aaron don't!" said Tom pulling Aaron's hand away from the system before it exploded.

It exploded into pieces leaving smoke into the room; the vent activated sucking the smoke out of the room. They both watch in horror and they stares at each other. "You could let go right now," said Aaron blushing. Tom quickly let go and he back away from Aaron to the wall. "Sorry," said Tom with tears rolling down his face. "You don't have to cry," said Aaron comes close to him. Tom said nervous, "Why are you acting like that?"

In seconds, Aaron said to him, "I want to tell you something before I met you." Tom looks at his communicator and Cygnus appears next to him. Tom takes out a goggles, he notice Cygnus and Cancer sitting next to him. "What is it?" said Cygnus staring at him. "Something got into him," said Tom pointed to Aaron dancing revealing his chest while swinging his jacket around in the air. Cygnus spits out the tea a little disturbs and he quickly shields Cancer's eyes. "Buku, Buku," said Cancer trying to see what is going on, "Why do you have to shield me? Buku!" "It is for the best," he said as he being shield by Cygnus.

Tom stares at Aaron as he dances around the room singing "Fat" by Weird Al, and he feels a little disturb as he comes closer. He kissed Aaron until Geo parch into the room, he said, "What are you guys are doing?" They both pause and they quickly back away from each other. They both gag, coughing and disgusted. Cygnus said, "That was short…" "Buku," said Cancer sitting at the end of the corner.

Geo quick dash out of the room a little disturbs and Aaron said to him, "What just happen?" "YOU TELL ME!" said Tom runs out of the room, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Aaron stands there confuse as he said, "What gotten into me?"

Meantime on the EM Road, Gemini Spark laughs their butts off with Omega holding a device and Gemini B spoken, "That was a classic, I do not how you do it, but it is pretty funny." "Do it again!" said Gemini W continues to laugh. "Ok!" said Omega pressing the button again. "WAAH!" they heard Tom running away from Aaron. Everyone gasps in horror and disturbs except for Bud for seems to enjoy it. "Someone, please get Aaron under control!" said Aaron. Gemini Spark and Omega continues to laugh as they continue to control Aaron until Lyra notices them while Bud, Solo, and Pat tries to keep Aaron down.

Lyra said to Ophiuca, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" "Yes," said Ophiuca looking at both of them with disgust. Lyra takes out the mind-controlling device out of Zack's backpack and Ophiuca press the button. Then Gemini Spark and Omega froze, Gemini W said, "What is going on?" "Us that who?" said Lyra and Ophiuca right in front of them with disappointment. "I thought you were going help the others instead," said Ophiuca with the hands on her hips. "You are playing with devices that you were not supposes to play," added Lyra anger.

"We could explain," said Omega nervous after dropping the device on the ground. Gemini Spark and Omega stare in defeat as the device fall on Luna's head before hitting the ground. "Ouch!" said Luna in pain holding her head. She turns to the Satellite Polices in anger, "So you want to play dirty? Uh?" She takes out a chainsaw and she went after them. "She got chainsaw, RUN!" said Bob Copper as they starting to run.

Gemini Spark and Omega stare back at Ophiuca and Lyra with fear in their eyes. "What are we going to do with the boys?" said Lyra with an evil smirk on her face. "This can't be good!" said Omega shaken in fear with Gemini Spark nodded.

Four hours later, after Luna chase the Satellite Polices out of AMAKEN and Aaron finally calm down sitting on the chair with his feet on the hot water. Geo is going to have nightmares for a week after witnessing what happens today, Sonia tries to calm him down. Bud, Solo, Pat, and Zack sitting inside the cafeteria enjoy their ice cream sundae without anyone disturbing them. Cygnus and Cancer laugh in front on the EM Wave seeing Gemini Spark and Omega wearing a bikini outfits. "I cannot believe this!" said Gemini B shielding his body wearing a black bikini wearing a second place ribbon. Omega said force to wears Ophiuca's outfit, "I hate you all." He only wears a last place ribbon, but they both stare seeing Gemini W wearing Harp Note's clothes. They stare with disgust and hate, Gemini W said cheerful, "I love this outfit! Thank you!"

Gemini W did not know if it is torture or punishment, but he looks silly in first place crown and ribbon. While the boys are being humiliate publicly, Ophiuca and Lyra relax on the rooftop staring at the stars at the end. "This turns out to be a good day," said Lyra drinking fruit punch. "Yeah!" said Ophiuca lay down on the ground.

After everything is over, everyone say goodbye before they all went straight home except for Tom and Aaron. Aaron apologizes, "I am sorry about this incident… I did not know that Omega was controlling me all this time and sorry for the kiss." Tom fidgets with his two fingers and he looks up at Aaron. They both stare at each other for a second, but they both turn away from each other. Tom turns to Aaron and he said to him, "I think it wasn't that bad," said Tom blushing, "But never sing that song again and." Tom comes close to Aaron and he kisses him on the lips with a tongue. "This is how you kiss," said Tom smiling as he ends off to his vehicle. "You, French ME!" said Aaron shock, "Then you use your tongue. Why?"

Aaron went after Tom who drives away in peace and Cygnus said apathetically, "That is one strange kiss." "Indeed!" said Tom laughing.

**Fin **

**

* * *

What do you think about this story? Please leave the review…**


End file.
